


Tutor

by zidianslotus



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER
Genre: Bighit, Chenji if you squint, Choi Soobin - Freeform, Choi Yeonjun - Freeform, Fluff, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff!Soobin, Love, M/M, Post-Relationship, Slytherin!Yeonjun, Slytherpuff, Soojun, Tomorrow x together - Freeform, Yeonbin, Youth, bestfriend au, chenle - Freeform, chenle and yeonjun are friends, chensung if you squint, jisung - Freeform, past relationship, post argument, rekindle the love, they were friends and now they arent, txt, where are the rest of the members? I dont know, zhong chenle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zidianslotus/pseuds/zidianslotus
Summary: Yeonjun couldn’t be friends with Soobin anymoreOrIn which shy Yeonjun meets his (ex)friend Soobin who forgave him for his woes :D
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	Tutor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! please forgive me for any spelling mistakes, I wrote this in one day. I’m planning on writing a separate story that will showcase the entirety of why they aren’t friends in the beginning of the book. Please enjoy reading and comment something and let me know what you think!!

Professor Kim’s voice drowned out of Yeonjun’s mind as he continued to stare at the brunet boy sitting in front of him. The yellow robes and scarf drowned the tall boy. A bell rang through the classroom, “Don’t forget that your homework is due this Thursday!”

“Crap”, Yeonjun whispers to himself. A few of his classmates giggled at him as they put their books away. Yeonjun glances at the Hufflepuff boy standing up to put his things away, to make sure he hadn’t heard Yeonjuns exclaim of procrastination. 

Yeonjun angrily shoves his books into his shoulder bag, while trying to think of ways to finish his homework in time. A hand lays itself onto Yeonjun’s shoulder, “Mr. Choi,'' says Professor Kim. 

Yeonjun turns around, “Yes Professor?”

The professor tells Yeonjun to take a seat, “Mr. Choi, your grade in my class has caught my attention, and I was wondering if you were up to have someone help you?” asks the plump lady. 

Yeonjun’s face hardens, ‘a tutor? Are you serious?’, “Uh, Professor, I don’t-”, he gets cut off.

“Mr. Choi, please give it a chance, I know a student that could really help you!”, the enthusiasm radiates off Professor Kim. 

Yeonjun is a smart kid, but he doesn’t understand Herbology. At all. The thing is, Yeonjun tries(?) to understand but he gets frustrated every time he thinks about Herbology. “A student in your class is willing to help you! You guys would just meet here in the classroom from 7;30-9 every Tuesday and Thursday! I think this will really help improve your grade!” exclaims the Professor. 

Yeonjun inwardly groans, but he knows he can’t pass this opportunity up, he needs to pass this class. “Who is the student?” asks Yeonjun. 

“Choi Soobin” answers Professor Kim.

Yeonjun’s stomach clenches and his hands start to sweat, “Are you sure there is no one else who can teach me?”

“Now, Mr. Choi, do not say that! Soobin is a great student and knows his way around Herbology. You should be grateful a student like him is willing to help you, and don’t tell me you don’t want to do this because of something trivial like house rivalry! It shouldn’t matter that Soobin is a Hufflepuff and you’re a Slytherin-” 

“Okay, Professor, I’ll show up” 

Good thing quidditch practice is on Wednesdays and Fridays thought Yeonjun.

-

Since today was Tuesday, right after dinner Yeonjun ran to the Slytherin common rooms to try and freshen up before his tutoring session with Soobin. “Yah, Choi Yeonjun! What are you in a rush for?”, questions his roommate, Chenle

“Oh I have a tutoring lesson I have to go to, and I think I’m late”, Yeonjun and Chenle laugh together, “Whos it with? Don’t tell me it's that one guy who you were friends with? Dude! Your parents will freak if they find out a mudblood was even that close to you”

“I don’t know the Hufflepuff guy, I didn’t catch his name”, Yeonjun tries to hide his anxiety by pulling a sweater over his head, “Hopefully this is quick because I don’t want to be spending my night with a dumb Hufflepuff”

Yeonjun winces at his own words but he didn’t want Chenle to know he was secretly looking forward to see Soobin again. “Okay, I’m heading out see you later” 

“Alright, I’m going over to Jisung’s later, if you want to head over after you’re welcome to come” 

“Hm, maybe, if I feel like it” 

\- 

Yeonjun tries to put on a facade when he is at school, he doesn’t want to disappoint his family reputation for being a prestigious pureblood family. From a young age, Yeonjun wasn’t allowed to befriend anyone his parents didn’t approve of, they bought everything and anything he needed, his only friends were the kids of his parent’s friends, each and everyone of them were friends because of their blood status. The only real friend he had, was his now disowned cousin, Youngjae. 

His parents raised him to believe that anything below a pureblood was trash, and for a while, Yeonjun believed that, every decision he had made when he was younger was based off his parent’s way of raising him, but as he grew, Yeonjun started understanding that the idea he was raised on was delusional. 

However, Yeonjun was a quiet kid who had a blushing problem, and people wonder why and how he was even placed in the Slytherin house in the first place. 

Yeonjun pushed open the Herbology classroom door to be greeted with an empty classroom, “What the hell?’ 

The brown-haired boy sat down in a chair and put his head in his hands. He hummed a small tune, waiting for the Hufflepuff boy, Yeonjun was a little early anyway. 

A few minutes later, when Yeonjun was dozing off, the door creaked open, “I’m so sorry I’m late, I had to help a first year get into the common room”

Yeonjuns grimace, “It alright, should we get on with the tutoring?” 

The smile on Soobin’s face faltered when he saw that Yeonjun was the person he had to tutor, but it quickly left as quickly as it came.

Soobin’s words came out of his mouth but Yeonjun didn’t hear any of it, “Are you even listening to me?” asks Soobin.

Yeonjun can feel the blush forming on his cheeks, and he turns his head away from Soobins glare, “I don’t understand anything you’re talking about”

Soobin stares at Yeonjun’s face, and his face softens, “Should we start with terminology first then?”, the confused look on Soobins face made Yeonjuns heart clench.

“Yeah I think that would be best” 

Soobin begins writing a vocabulary list on the parchment, “So, how have you been?”

Yeonjun’s thinks, he doesn’t really know what to say.

“Do you want me to tell you how I’ve been?”, Yeonjun nods

“Well, since you’re also a sixth year, you must know… ”, as Soobin goes on, Yeonjun clings onto every word he says.

A loud noise from Soobin’s stomach, interrupts their conversation, “Oh, sorry, I was really busy today I forgot to eat dinner”

Yeonjun frowns at Soobin and the memory of seeing the younger boy bent over a toilet everyday prompted what he was going to say next, “Let's go eat”

Soobins eyes widen, “What? No we can’t we have to be studying!” exclaims the younger boy.

Yeonjun grabs Soobins hand and began dragging him out of the classroom, “You can’t think on an empty stomach” 

There were still a couple of students loitering the halls, but none that Yeonjun cared about. The two made it to the painting and knocked a few times, the elves let the pair in and they wander around, looking for any snacks. 

The two find a private room and Yeonjun pushes Soobin to sit in a chair as he makes his way around the kitchen, he grabs a few packets of sweet bread and some juice and sets them on the table for Soobin to eat. 

“Oh? You remembered that I like sweet bread?” 

“I couldn’t forget” 

Soobin blushes, “Thank you” 

“No problem”

Soobin slowly unwraps the packet and rips a piece of bread off, “How are your new friends?”

Yeonjun looks down at the table and fiddles with his hands, “They’re great”

“Do you not like talking to me anymore?” 

Yeonjun’s eyes widen, “I don’t know what to say, I’m nervous”

Soobin tilts his head in confusion, “Why? You seem like a person to have lots of confidence” 

“Come to think of it, I haven't seen you smile in like 2 years either” 

Yeonjun smirks, “Are you always looking at me?” 

Soobin cheeks tint red, “I thought I made it painfully obvious?” 

The younger boys blanant question makes the blush on Yeonjun’s face to increase, “Don’t say stuff like that!” exclaims the older boy.

“Why? Does it make you smile? Because if it does then I’ll say stuff like that more” 

Soobin looks down at Yeonjun, “How are you so confident about these things?” asks Yeonjun

“I like making people I like smile”

A smile spreads across Yeonjun’s face, but he is quick to hide it beneath his hands

“I’m sorry did that make you uncomfortable?”

“No” 

Soobin grins and continues to eat his sweet bread, “Thank you, by the way, for taking me here”

Yeonjun nods his head and continues to stare at his hands, “Yeonjun? Next time we actually have to study”

Yeonjun nods his head again, “I know, but could we study somewhere else? I don’t like the classroom” 

“Okay, I can make that happen” Soobin pauses for a moment, “How about we study in the library instead? It has a studious atmosphere, so maybe that would help?”

Yeonjun glances up from his hands and admires Soobin’s face, “Okay” he replies 

Soobin has a soft facial features and cute little dimples, ‘I want to touch his dimples again’, Yeonjun thinks, a faint memory of them sitting together the Astronomy tower in third year flashes in his head. His hair was still the same, black and neatly styled, he still had his Hufflepuff robes on, and his prefect badge was neatly pinned to his chest.

“Yeonjun” Soobin begins to speak but the older boy cuts him off, “I’m older than you” 

Soobin blushes, “Yes..” he trails off, “But can’t I call you just Yeonjun-?”

“No, call me hyung” 

“Yeonjunnie hyung” Soobin pouts and puts his hands under his chin. 

Yeonjun’s face turns tomato red, “Yeonjun is fine” 

“No way, you are Yeonjunnie hyung now,'' he giggles— his high pitched giggles haven’t changed—and finishes off his bread. 

“Soobin, do you think you’ll be okay teaching me?”

Soobin looks at his hyung in surprise, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“It's hard for me to focus and actually learn Herbology” replies Yeonjun. 

Soobin winks, “Don’t worry, I'm a great teacher”

Yeonjun blushes and looks down again. Soobin looks at Yeonjun’s hands, the elders hands were pale and maybe too pale, “Hyung, my hands are cold, can you hold them for me?” 

Yeonjun blinks at the taller boy, “What?” he asks as if he hadn’t heard it. Soobin repeats himself, “My hands are cold too so it wouldn’t do anything”

Soobin smiles, “Its okay, my hands can warm yours up”, Yeonjun’s face swirls with confusion. Soobin takes Yeonjun’s hands into his, “better now?” Soobin asks.

“But I thought you said-?” 

“I just wanted an excuse to hold your hand” 

Oh if Yeonjun’s parents could see him now, holding hands with a muggleborn.

There was a slight pause in conversation, “Soobin, how do you like me? I was so mean to you”

Soobin responds almost instantly, “I got over it hyung, you obviously aren’t the same person you were in third year, you’ve changed for the better— and I never stopped liking you— you were the closest person to me”

Yeonjun squeezes Soobins hands, “I can’t be with you”, the small voice inside Yeonjun’s body screams in agony, but I want to.

“I know, its okay”, Soobin smiles at his hyung, “I understand, but I can still tutor you, you’re parents can go against teacher’s orders”

Yeonjun simply squeezed Soobin’s hands harder, afraid that if he let go then he won’t be able to reach for them again. 

“Soobin-ah, I’m sorry” cries Yeonjun. 

“Its okay hyung, I forgive you” 

“You shouldn’t, I’m a coward” replies Yeonjun, tears swelling in his eyes. 

“I don’t blame you, please don’t cry”, Soobin get up and walks over to Yeonjun’s side of the table and rubs small circles on his back.

Yeonjun gets up from his seat and embraces Soobin, “I’m sorry we couldn’t talk sooner” cried Yeonjun.

“Hyung don’t cry anymore please, you were young and didn’t know who to listen to, it’s okay I forgive you” 

The clock on the wall dinged, it was 9 o’clock, but Yeonjun enclosed Soobin into a tighter hug, “I was scared— which shouldn’t be an excuse— and I just- I’m sorry for causing you so much pain,'' the older boy tucked his head into Soobin’s shoulder as the latter rubbed circles into his back. 

“Yeonjun hyung, lets not pretend we don’t know each other anymore” 

Yeonjun vigorously nods his head, and wipes his tears with his sleeve, “I’m sorr-”

“”I know you’re sorry, I forgive you, please don’t cry anymore” Soobin places his hand on Yeonjun’s face, wiping stray tears away.

Yeonjun stares into Soobin’s eyes, they were glossy as if tears were ready to spill out at any moment. The older boy goes on his tiptoes and presses a kiss on Soobins mouth. The younger boy yelps in surprise but kisses him back. The taller boy pushes his hyung against the table, and they kiss like they’ve never before, they kiss for the times they missed each other, the thirst and desperation dripped off every kiss. The two pull away for a breath of air, their foreheads pressed together. 

“I love you”, Yeonjun breathed out

“I love you too”


End file.
